I don't wanna miss a thing
by HanajimaFB
Summary: This is just a teaser.Tell me if you want me to continue. Midii/Trowa song fic. This could be a part two from my other fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith,  
just this fic. Total ooc-ness.  
  
[I could stay awake just to hear you breathing]  
Trowa Barton couldn't sleep. He was too worried about something. He's been staring at  
the ceiling for about 5 hours. A bit red eyed, but he didn't care. 'She's going to leave' He  
thought. 'and I'm just lying here doing nothing' He turned to his digital clock and it read  
3:40. ' She's going to leave at dawn too...' He sighed. ' it's ether now or never' He got  
out of his bed and changed to his regular clothes and left. He wanted to pay someone a  
visit.  
[watch you smile while you are sleeping]  
He arrived at her house. He paid the taxi driver and walked toward her window. He  
decided to try to break in. Not to steal anything, but to see his lover one last time before  
she left. He swiftly jumped, a strong fluid jump and landed on the small balcony floor.  
He tried to make it as quiet as he could so she wouldn't wake up. He peered thought to  
window on the door and saw her sleeping. With an angelic smile on her face almost made  
Trowa smile. So he did.  
[while your far anyway and dreaming]  
'I hope she doesn't mind...'he thought as he slowly twisted the knob and, to his surprise,  
it was unlocked. Maybe she was expecting him. He shook the thought from his head as he   
closed the door and slowly walked in. There she lay. Some of her golden locks spread on her pillow. Trowa  
kind of felt like he was a fairy tale. That he was the prince, and she was a princess. She  
was, indeed, a princess to him. He silently crept next to her bed and looked lovingly  
down at her. He slowly knelt next to her, and slipped his arm around her, cradling her, in  
his arms. In a nice, tight hug.  
[I could spend my life in this sweet surrender]  
He wanted to run away with her. He didn't want her to leave. He loves her. He had a  
chance to pick her up and leave. Never to be seen again. He didn't though. He had other  
people to save, he couldn't have just leave like if he was nothing. That's he felt in the  
past. Now, it's different.  
[I could stay lost in this moment]  
He put that out of his head and admired her peacefulness. Peace. That's what they have been fighting for. Trowa had a feeling that he wanted to have a normal life. She seemed to snuggle near Trowa. He was afraid that she would fall off the bed so he slowly put her back.   
[Forever]  
But he didn't let go. He didn't want to. He loves her too much.  
[Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure]  
' My personal emotions might interfere with my missions' he told himself. He tried to leave, but some invisible force made him stay. ' This is the last time I'm gonna see her so I don't think it would matter. Would it?' He was worried a bit, but he stayed.  
[Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause I'd miss you baby]  
' This is the last damn time I'm going to be with her. Might as well enjoy it' He was right. This might be the last time he would see her. ' Only if she tells me to wear another devise. I would wear a ball and chain to see her.' He softly caressed her cheek. ' she looks so innocent. No wonder she's a spy.'   
[and I don't wanna miss a thing]  
He started stroking her hair and looking at the details of her face. He wanted to get a   
good look at her before she disappeared. He wanted something to remember her by.   
['cause even when I dream of you]  
Soon, her details would fade in his memory. He didn't want that. He wanted it to be real. Not just a note in the past. Just like the cross...  
[the sweetest dream will never do]  
He still had it, the cross; he didn't know why he kept it. Maybe he could use that as a memory. No...it already had memories. Betrayal. Secrets. Lies. Death. He didn't want that. He saw too much of it. That's not much of a memory for your love one...  
  
So, ya like it? Review this and you can tell me, k?  



End file.
